


Ending

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Golden Deer Route, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: "We-we won, I can barely believe it!" Alois' voice rings out to Byleth. His smile is celestial in the bright light of the afternoon sun.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Alois, My Unit | Male Byleth/Alois
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED GOLDEN DEER. Now I just gotta do all the other routes and then do Golden Deer again.
> 
> I'm so salty that S rank Alois/M!Byleth is sibling like so I wrote this in a fit of spite and yearning. ( Because I want to finish the church route before I write a Alois/M!Byleth fic)
> 
> Really rough draft so will edit later...maybe. who knows with me anymore.
> 
> Enjoy <3

"We-we won, I can barely believe it!" Alois' voice rings out to Byleth. His smile is celestial in the bright light of the afternoon sun.

The grin on Byleth's face is a pale comparison. His divine pulse is behind his ears and he knows without looking at Claude or any of his other studen--comrades that a light noticeable blush has appeared on his cheeks.

Alois walks with a stride of an injured man trying to hide his pain. Yet even the wounds Byleth instincts as a once bishop aren't able to slow the excitable man down. He is suddenly in front of Byleth and clasps his shoulder solemnly. "I knew my little brother could do it."

Hilda groans behind him.

Marianna is kind enough to shush her--the girl has really grown into herself once to afraid to even speak and now able to quiet her once classmates.

Byleth's hand is already forming the sigil of an overpowered  _ Recover.  _

"I am fine, your big brother can handle a little pain." Alois says but lines across his face ease and his skin gains a bit of color to it. 

Byleth tries to ignore the silly title but he doesn't  _ want _ a brother. The man's clearly been a bachelor too long. Or perhaps he had picked up Jeralts flirting (his father had been just as bad at knowing when a man was hitting on him). Either way with his healing hand against Alois warm flank and knitting skin under his fingertips, it's easy to wrap his other around Alois' neck and pull him close, "I am not your brother," Byleth whispers against his lips.

Before the words can fully cause Alois to tear up, their lips meet.

A moment of quiet fills the clearing. Unresponsive lips against hopeful achingly new (so perhaps Byleth has never done this before) ones.

And then the moment breaks and Alois is pulling Byleth close, plundering his mouth and groaning a low  _ good _ that only Byleth can hear.

Distantly there's shouting and cheering

Someone shouts "finally, teach! Thought the pining would last forever."

It's admittedly not the best kiss Byleth will give Alois. But it is a memorable one. And the Knight-Comrade- _ Partner _ doesn't seem to mind teaching Byleth the ropes.

And Byleth. Byleth knows he can survive the ending of the War with Alois at his side. Together.

_ I thought that romance was doomed to pining for another five years. _ A voice softly echoes in Byleth's heart.

Ignoring it in favor of kissing Alois again. Byleth smiles and whispers "is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to kiss me?"

Alois' laughter is worth the groan and sounds of disgust from his students. Even better when Alois says, "I could hardly  _ bear _ to leave your side all these years. Would you do me the honor of letting me stay a little longer?"

"As if I'll let you go." Byleth counters. 

They never do get far from each other and when Byleth resurrects the church it's with one constant by his side.


End file.
